lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Commands
Organization and formating Not familiar with how best to organize this and what kind of formatting would look best. I have other commands sketched out in their behaviors, but will wait to see if there's a better way of presenting this.Kaply 05:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Some parts can be grouped together, such as the healing as they do the same thing just with different art types. Not sure how to combine the table though. Kaply 16:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure exactly what the command is, but I've been seeing Rush's squad get something like "Wait for a chance to strike!". He will then automatically flank the target union if it is deadlocked by another union. AFAIK it works on bosses, too. Very useful. I think some commands are class dependent (like how only Baulson seems to ever get "Defend"). I've also been seeing an "Aim for the back ranks!" command, in which Mystic attacks are focused on... the back ranks. It's basically the opposite of "Cut off their leader!" PHJF 03:14, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Cure them even if it kills them! - added Not to be deadlocked, I'm not sure on this especially for bewitch, but I think this is true for cure curses in PC Sarmu 03:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Strange I could have sworn I could use this on an enthralled target while deadlocked. Never really checked for curses though. Kaply 05:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, enthrall can be cured even with being deadlocked (of cause breakes it). - Merthos 07:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Dave can definitely use Ex Machina while not leading the union he's in, however it might be required for the union leader to know long range attacks. Thats the only way i've seen it so far while Dave wasn't leading the union (it will still be the same battle command as listed when he's not leading). Drake178 21:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Some more PC battle commands Some more commands I've noticed (and am often getting) are (PC version): - Attack from afar! Units with long-range invocations, evocations, hexes or psionics attack without deadlocking. - Take them all at once! Units with AoE (caustic blast / eclipse / snare shot) / union targeted spells (permafrost, poison gas, smoke canister...) use those arts; others attack. - Slam'em with status ailments! Units with hexes use hexes; units with snare shot or other crippling arts resort to them too; other units use combat arts, or plain attacks. - Lower their morale! Units with psionics /morale affecting arts use those arts. Others may attack or use combat arts. - Act with stealth! Uses stealth and buffs on the current union. Units uncapable of casting buffs/ stealth remain on standby (i. e., the player gets extra AP). - Stealth those guys! Applies stealth to targeted friendly unit. - Finish them with weapon arts! Units within that union with weapon arts (regardless of position within the union) use them; others resort to regular attacks or combat arts. And, as PHJF mentioned, there are also those "cut off their leader" and "aim for the back ranks" command.Fedejico 18:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) There are also the "Lure them off" and "Set up a decoy" commands (when you learn decoy). "Lower their morale!" to melee-centric unions often results in one unit using psionics / dispirit, and two or three using combat arts. Fedejico 07:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Support your friends! (Uses Cheer ward on a friendly union) Also, "Psyche them out" does not require Rousing Flare; it prompts with Cheer as well.